


Embrace of Death

by camillemomille



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillemomille/pseuds/camillemomille
Summary: here at last, we rejoice again
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 7





	Embrace of Death

"goodbye" was the last word engraved within

then "hello" I say to my old friend

I hear the whims of squeaking winds

here at last, we rejoice again

Death lifts me off the chains

swift and otherworldly soft

gone are gore and blood and pain

no longer bound to the soul aloft

I cannot see whether far off,

nor near, but do feel

the flow of death unheard of

to the life that is this river, I yield

you have taken a soul against its will

how though as a duty one was to oblige

it was also against your will

or not. you are not to decide

worn yet never complained nor asked "why"

whatever it is you say that will lift whatever's on your shoulders

enclose me and down you lie

rest your wings and if you have to suffer

right here, I'll be.

in the embrace of Death

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 2 Feb 2021, written in bed, was thinking about death in general but this turned Zagthan/Thanzag I guess


End file.
